Piercings
by acciopigfarts
Summary: A needle, a cloth and a lip ring. The ingredients needed for the best prank of the century. But what will Fang's reaction be when he wakes up to find a certain piece of metal decorating his face? Certainly not as Max had expected ... 'T' 'FAX' One-Shot.


**Do you honestly think I own Maximum Ride?**

**So, hey! Welcome to my aptly named fic, Piercings! I actually forgot about this and left it still partially unwritten ... but I came across it the other day and finished it! E****njoy!**

* * *

Piercings.

Everything was in place. The needle had been sterilised only moments before by Iggy himself, the cloth was freshly washed, our feet were clad in fluffy socks for the ultimate stealth, and the metal ring was open and ready.

We were all set.

I stood up from the comfy red couch to speak to my recruits.

"Okay guys, this is it. Fang is asleep upstairs – don't worry, I got Angel to check and make sure he stays that way. Iggy has the needle, Gazzy has the ring . . . You do have the ring, don't you?" I sped up towards the end. Knowing Gazzy, there was a fifty percent chance it was being sold to some poor schmuck in Mozambique right this second.

"Yes, Max. It's right here." Gazzy stepped towards me and opened his hand to reveal it; the shiny black lip ring with a tiny ball bearing resting on a piece of cloth.

I sighed slightly in relief. I could barely trust that boy with a snotty tissue. "Okay, Nudge, you got the cloth, in case there's any . . . blood?" God, I hoped there wouldn't be. She nodded, smiling slightly.

Then she opened her mouth to speak, but luckily Angel slapped a hand over it before she could make a sound, before going back to concentrating on Fang. I glanced at the clock. 3am. Fang would be sleeping like a baby.

It had been a hot summers day a few weeks ago, and me and Iggy had been bored as hell, sitting around in the garden doing nothing while the others went shopping. I know, Fang, shopping. His face = priceless. We then began discussing how epic it would be if Fang got a lip ring. To, like, live up to his emo-ness.

I drove out into town that same day and purchased the very shiny piece of metal that would soon be decorating Fang's face. And no, I did not crash. I only swerved. And hit a squirrel.

But that's beside the point.

Nudge helped Iggy to find out how to sterilise the needle we found in the medicine cupboard (no, we don't know why it was there either), and we were almost done.

We spent the next three nights plotting whenever Fang wasn't around, which he never seemed to be. I would be on the verge of calling the rest of the flock over, when Fang would stroll back from wherever the hell he had gone, suddenly wanting to spend some 'quality time'. It kinda made me want to strangle him.

But we managed to steal enough time to formulate our plan, so here we were, speaking in hushed tones so as not to wake sleeping beauty.

"Okay guys, let's roll." I whispered, swinging my arm around and heading towards the door. We had been congregated in the living room, and now headed to the door leading to Fangs room.

We had been living in a house supplied by the government for the past few years, as new of my saving-the-world had leaked, and now we were kinda famous. Ha, I wonder how Fang's stalkers will react to his new jewellery. Faint in pleasure, probably. Bimbos. So the house was completely abnormal, just one long corridor with the kitchen at one end, and Fang's bedroom was of course at the other. Antisocial emo.

So, being completely ninja like, we all silently padded towards the door at the end of the hideously long corridor; the one with 'FANG' scrawled on it in black sharpie. 'Enter and die' was underneath that in slightly smaller letters. Such a pleasant guy.

Still in complete silence, we reached the door. The only slight glitch in our plan; Fang always locked his door, without fail. God forbid we steal something from his precious collection. I tapped Iggy o the shoulder, and then _very_ lightly on the door next to the shiny bronze lock. He nodded at me, grinned evilly, and then pulled the lock-picking kit I confiscated _years_ ago from his pocket, and set to work.

Yet again beating his record, with an impressive two minutes ten seconds, Iggy stood back as the door swung open. Silently. Thank God for oil. We all looked at each other, nodded, and crept towards the bed on which the Prince was sleeping.

I looked pointedly at Iggy, despite the fact he couldn't see. I guess he felt my gaze as he silently passed me the needle and moved to the other side of the room with no noise at all. I waved at Gazzy and Nudge with my other hand and they came up to stand next to me.

I gazed down at Fang, still sleeping peacefully in the bed. His hair was fanned out on his pillow, a few strands of it over his face, floating up and down with each breath he took.

What a pity he wouldn't be this calm for much longer.

I moved the needle to my right hand and positioned it about an inch from Fangs lip, where I was going to pierce it.

_I can keep him asleep for about five seconds after you . . . do it, but after that, I think that pain will be too sharp for me to hold back._ I heard Angel speak to me in my mind.

Now that was a weird sentence.

I nodded at her briefly before focusing on the task at hand once more. I was thinking of just jabbing it in . . . but then it would go right through his gum, right? Ech. Just thinking about that made me cringe.

I heard Iggy sigh impatiently; clearly I was taking too long. I fought back the impulse to throw a witty remark his way about where he could shove his impatience exactly, when I remembered the nature of our situation.

I brought my other hand up to hover over Fang's face, taking a deep breath before the action began. Then I took his lower lip between my fingers and _shoved_ the sharp needle though it. Blood instantly began welling around the wound, but I ignored it as I stuck my hand out behind me for the ring. I felt Gazzy place it onto my palm before stepping back once more. I thanked whatever deity that was out there that Gazzy had thought to open the clasp, as I quickly withdrew the needle and replaced it with the small ring, screwing the ball bearing tightly with my kick-ass fast skills.

Nudge threw the cloth at me, it landing on Fangs chest. I grabbed it and swiped away the blood as fast as I could, taking care to not jostle Fang's new asset. I could hear Iggy slipping and sliding (for a bird-kid, he sure was clumsy in fluffy socks) closer to me and Fang, to get closer to the action.

I caught a glimpse of Angels face; she was grimacing, obviously trying to keep Fang from waking up and finding it difficult. I stepped back hurriedly; knowing Fang, the second he woke up he'd throw a punch.

I then found my prediction to be correct.

"Aaaaah!" I watched as Fang's eyes flew open, his body stiffening in surprise as one hand went to his lip and the other sought out the nearest possible bird-kid. Which just happened to be Iggy. Clearly, even Iggy didn't hear it coming as he collapsed with an _oof _onto the floor, holding his chin and screwing his face up in pain. Fang shot up into a sitting position, quickly scanning to room to see all of us standing, looking sheepish, and me still holding the hideously large needle in my hand.

I could _hear_ the clogs ticking in his brain as he figured out what we had done to him. I saw how his eyes narrowed on me, his fingers feeling the small piece of metal embedded on his lower lip.

"What. The HELL. Have you _done?_" He speaks in a deadly quiet voice, his gaze trained right on me, looking like he could quite happily kill me.

"Well. We gave you-" Iggy began brightly from the floor.

We all winced at the sound of knuckle against skin, and Iggy falling back to the floor with a dramatic moan. We collectively ignored him as Fang threw back the sheets and stalked over to the mirror hung upon his wall. He was only wearing a pair of soft black cotton sleeping pants, and I couldn't help but notice his _very_ defined abs. They looked good with the lip ring. Made him look badass.

He didn't bother to flick on the lights, despite the only light source coming from the full moon outside; our eyesight was good enough that we could see pretty clearly. He examined the decoration we gave him with interest, wiping away the few drops of blood that escaped the wound disinterestedly. We all watched, holding our breath, wondering how he would react. I mean, Fang wasn't one for yelling, but nothing like this had ever been done before. This prank was . . . epic, yet we hadn't really thought about how Fang would react. I was seriously beginning to wish I'd worn that bulletproof vest I found in the basement the other day.

He turned around to face us, and I heard Gazzy and Nudge suck in breath, all of us tensed for his reaction. His eyes were narrowed as he gave each of us his, very frightening mind you, death glare. I could see his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides.

"..." He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. I briefly wondered if he was too angry to speak. Then "I can't believe you guys."

He blurted it out quickly, his eyes still narrowed and his fists remaining clenched.

"Oh believe it, Fangy-boy." Iggy casually said from his position on the floor by Fangs bed, leaning back on his hands nonchalantly. I saw Angel kick him on the leg, and smirked slightly. I swear, if there was ever a mini-me, it was that girl.

"I can't believe you'd do this ..." Fang repeated, bringing a hand up to feel his face decoration. "But I guess there's nothing I can really do ..." I trailed off once more, this time thoughtfully.

I internally punched the air. We weren't going to be dismembered limb by limb! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone else grinning madly at Fang's latest statement.

Fang must have seen the tiny smirk forming on my face, for he soon started grinning evilly at me. "Kids ... Go back to bed. Iggy, you too. I wanna speak to Max."

I felt my blood freeze in fear. Good God ... he had that smirk on his face. What the hell was he going do to me? I struggled to keep the smirk in place on my face as the rest of the flock slowly left the room and headed to their bedrooms. Iggy, the perv, threw back '_use protection guys!' _as he closed to door behind him. I picked up the first thing I could find, which happened to be a battered old black Converse sneaker that was on hanging from Fang's wardrobe door for some reason, and hurled it at the now shut door, creating a loud bang. I could hear Iggy laugh loudly as he continued down the corridor, probably back to the kitchen.

Then it was just me and Fang. I slowly turned back to face him, trying in vain to keep my expression neutral, to not give anything away. He started to take slow, deliberate steps towards me, his expression blank as always.

It seemed to last forever. Each step was a decade, and with Fang's gaze directly on me, I couldn't help but notice how his lip ring glinted dully in the pale moonlight, making him look ... dare I say it ... _hot._

Shaking the teenage hormone fuelled thoughts out of my head, I began to worry once more. I mean, what would he do to me? He certainly wasn't afraid to throw a punch, and –

My thoughts were cut off by Fang's lips suddenly pressing against mine. He must have taken the last few steps while I was thinking about how hot he was/what he was going to do to me. I felt the ring dig into my own lip, and it felt strangely good.

He somehow got my lips to part, and then the kiss got even heavier. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his came to curl around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I tilted my head to one side, trying to get even closer to him. I felt his arms squeeze me a little closer at that.

I know. Me, responding to a kiss form Fang with this much gusto? Hey, the lip ring did things to me.

I paused for a second, leaning my forehead against his as I caught my breath. He looked into my eyes, and all I saw was a glint of humour, no anger at all.

"So what happened to being angry with me?" I asked, still slightly out of breath. He grinned.

"I guess ... it's not so bad after all." He didn't seem hesitant in the slightest to admit that. I smirked, and pulled him back for another kiss. That boy can't resist my charm

**BAM. Opinions? **


End file.
